To be Happy
by Miara Rigawa
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome talk one night about what makes him happy. 'I promise I wouldn't forget you.' 'I just wanted to tell you that I’d still stay. Whatever path you choose, I’ll be with you.'


A/N: Yes, I know I must be writing another chapter of my old fanfic Stay, but I really can't get this idea out of my head. This is just a short fluff of Inu/Kag. They really are fit for each other. I actually got part of the idea from Inuyasha's Second Movie: "The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass". You should watch that! It's really great and much much better than the first movie! Very sweet and touching. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed!!!!!!! -giggles madly- Anyway, just read this fanfic first before you buy the movie.

-

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine… but I could borrow them, I guess.

-

Note: This is a one-shot fanfic. No more continuation. Before you read this, play something as background music. I recommend the soundtrack of Inuyasha so you could really picture this one… Enjoy! -

-

-

-

_**To be Happy**_

-

-

-

-

It had been a tiring day for all of them. They had just finished fighting a giant horrible _youkai_ who was planning to take the Shikon shards from Kagome. Unfortunately, the annoying _youkai_ didn't have any shard for them to take. They decided to build their camp this time by the river because Kagome insisted that it was lovely to sleep in such a place. Inuyasha didn't care much where they would stay for the night; it was all the same for him. After eating their dinner, all of them were asleep in their respective sleeping bags except for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was perched on a large tree rooted near the riverbank, his back resting contentedly on its trunk. His gaze was currently turned on the crescent moon hanging on the black sky.

It was a peaceful night. The river was glistening as it reflected the moonlight while making a lovely music as it flowed continuously. The wind was blowing softly as Inuyasha listened for any noise that could mean danger for his sleeping companions. Everything seemed secure.

_Good, _Inuyasha thought as he gave out a sigh of relief.

His eyes slowly turned its gaze down at the crackling fire just below him. Its flames continued to dance merrily, making dancing shadows on Kagome's sleeping figure. He fixed his stare at the raven-haired girl resting just below him. Her face was calm and free from any expression. She didn't have any trace of worry on her face that she might be harmed once she fell asleep. She entrusted her safety to him—to Inuyasha.

_But I have always hurt her, _thought Inuyasha; his face was suddenly filled with sadness. Even though he would always cause her sufferings she still came to him. She would always return to him no matter what happened. Every danger that came his way, she was always there to protect him. She was always there for him—even if that meant going through a lot of pain or even facing death. She never hesitated to do anything just so she could be with him.

Inuyasha often wondered what he had done to deserve that trust she had in him. But he never quite understood Kagome's reason for her actions. He never understood why she cared for him so much that she was willing to sacrifice everything.

_But I always fail to protect her,_ thought Inuyasha, clenching his fists tight. _I always put her in danger. She would always come to protect me but I can't protect her like the way she does to me. I'm always a failure. But she never gives a damn about it. She still believes in me… _

Inuyasha's eyes noticed the bottle of Shikon shards around Kagome's neck. It glowed a feeble purple light.

_I wonder if we finish collecting all of the shards, will Kagome go back to her time and never come back anymore? _That thought caused intense pain and fear to Inuyasha's heart. The thought of never seeing Kagome again always scared him, he didn't want to lose her._ Never, _Inuyasha thought._ But what if Kagome chooses to go back permanently since she doesn't have anything to do here anymore? She only goes here because I always remind her that it's her fault the jewel had shattered. She wouldn't have any reason to stay here anymore… _

Kagome began to stir a little in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha sensed that she would be waking up soon so he quickly turned his back to her and pretended to be asleep.

He shut his eyes close and listened for any sound that would confirm his guess. It didn't take long when his ears heard Kagome stand up and approach the tree he was lying on.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha heard Kagome's soft voice say.

He didn't answer expecting that she would just return to sleep.

"He finally fell asleep…" Kagome said, her voice sounded relieved. "I'm glad he could finally take a rest tonight." She said, smiling._ He's been through so much pressure fighting for our sake. He always has to get hurt just to save me… _Kagomethought.

Kagome sat down under the tree Inuyasha was currently resting on and rested her back on its trunk. She picked up a stick, broke it into two then tossed them into the burning fire in front of her. She looked straight into the river and watched the rippling reflection of the moon in the running water.

"Why are you up?"

Kagome jumped a little upon hearing Inuyasha's voice above her. She looked up and said, "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

_As if I were really sleeping, _Inuyasha thought. He leaped down and sat beside Kagome. "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you up?" He asked again, eyeing her.

"I can't sleep anymore." Kagome answered succinctly.

"Keh! You're the one who wanted to sleep here and now you can't sleep?!" Inuyasha complained.

"I figured out that I like to enjoy this place rather than sleep here," said Kagome, looking at the river again. "Wow! Look!" She exclaimed, pointing at the tiny dancing lights that floated on the river. "Fireflies!" Kagome cried out, looking quite pleased with them as they circled around the river.

"Eh? Why are you so thrilled with them?" Inuyasha wondered, looking confused at Kagome's overjoyed face. "They're just mere insects." He muttered, looking at the fireflies as well.

"Don't you find them lovely?" Kagome asked, looking crestfallen at Inuyasha. "They're really wonderful during the night." Kagome said, raising her hand to invite one of them to settle there.

A small firefly went around Kagome's hand before settling in her palm. She took it down slowly so she wouldn't scare the minute creature and placed her palm in front of Inuyasha for him to see.

"Even though it's just a mere insect it still makes people happy. Some people might not appreciate their beauty but for me, I really like them." Kagome said, smiling softly. The glowing insect slowly drifted again and went to join its playmates.

"You always feel happy about small things," Inuyasha told her, tucking his hands inside the sleeves of his _haori_.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Kagome. "To be happy isn't hard to do. You just got to have a heart to feel it, that's all." Kagome said, looking up at the twinkling stars above her. A smile crept on her lips the moment she had seen the wonderful sight over her.

Inuyasha also looked up and stared at the star-filled sky. He always found peace whenever he was beside Kagome. Kagome seemed to lighten up his heart every time he felt sadness. Because of her, he was able to find the light—she had always guided him towards it.

"Inuyasha, is it hard for you to be happy?" Inuyasha heard Kagome ask.

He turned his gaze towards Kagome but she wasn't looking his way, she was still gazing up at the sky. "What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha, unable to understand Kagome.

"What does it take to make you happy?" Kagome said, rephrasing her question to make it more understandable.

Inuyasha looked back at the sky and smirked. "That's obvious, isn't it? I want to kill Naraku and then complete the jewel. Once all of those things are done, I'll be completely satisfied," said Inuyasha.

"You still want to become a full _youkai_?" Kagome asked; she looked down and gazed at the fireflies.

"Of course I do!" Inuyasha said certainly. "That's what I plan to do with the jewel once it's completed."

"You mean having power makes you happy?" Kagome said, her eyes were glinting sadly as it stared at the blazing flames.

"Every _youkai_ wants power. That makes them happy." Inuyasha answered Kagome. "So it's obvious that that will also make me happy."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with her eyes looking very heartbroken and said, "But—"

"That's all I plan to do with the jewel and I have set my mind on that. You shouldn't ask me to change my mind. I'll never change it anymore." Inuyasha interrupted, not wanting to look into Kagome's eyes. He knew that Kagome was deeply hurt by his words but that was the truth. He had always planned to be a _youkai_, from the very beginning of their journey—that was his goal. But after that, what would he do? He didn't have the answer yet.

"But can't you just be happy for what you are now? You're already strong, wouldn't that be enough?" Kagome said, still looking at Inuyasha.

"I told you, I have decided. Nothing can change my mind." Inuyasha replied, avoiding Kagome's eyes.

"But if you are to become a _youkai_, will you still be the same Inuyasha I am talking to right now?" Kagome asked, averting his gaze from Inuyasha. "I'm afraid that you might change…" She remembered the times Inuyasha had transformed into his _youkai_ form. He didn't feel any pity when he slashed at his victims. He didn't even recognize anyone anymore—not even her. She was afraid of that thought. She liked Inuyasha to stay the way he was—a gentle _hanyou_.

Inuyasha was taken aback by Kagome's words. He didn't really know what would happen if ever he would become a full _youkai_. Would being a full _youkai _mean that he would become a coldhearted bloody murderer? Would that mean he would forget all about Kagome? If that would be the case—would he still want to become a _youkai_? There was already hesitation in his heart…

"Keh! Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha told her. "I won't change." _Will I? _Inuyasha's mind kept on repeating that question. A picture of his _youkai_ self appeared in his mind—slashing Kagome with a smirk on his face. _No, I won't change_, Inuyasha told his mind, trying to push the picture aside.

"What makes you so sure you won't change?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha paused. He wasn't sure about his answer.

"See?" Kagome said. "That's why I don't want you to become a _youkai_. Just stay the same." Her voice was pleading to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't want to hurt Kagome but he just had to tell her that he was really decided already. It would only hurt more if he would keep it from her. He turned his head to look at her in the eye and said, "I told you—" Inuyasha stopped when he looked into her eyes. They were filled with pain and sorrow. _Am I the reason she feels this way? _Inuyasha thought, feeling deeply touched.

"Please stay the same." She pleaded into his golden eyes.

"Kagome, I…" Words failed Inuyasha; his mouth didn't have the strength to speak them out.

"Inuyasha, if you would become a _youkai_, do you promise that you wouldn't forget me?" Kagome asked, looking up at the stars once again. "Would you remember this night under those stars?"

"I don't know," said Inuyasha truthfully. He wasn't sure what would become of him if he would become a _youkai_.

"You aren't sure what will happen when you become a _youkai_, so why choose to become one?" Kagome told him. "Even though you aren't strong enough, that's all right with me as long as you would never forget me."

_I would never forget you, Kagome, _Inuyasha thought, looking at her while she stared at the black starry sky.

"I like you the way you are right now, Inuyasha. _As a hanyou_." Kagome told him, smiling a little as she gazed at the stars.

Inuyasha was taken aback with Kagome's words. He could feel his heart beating faster now. He looked away from Kagome and said, "Keh! If you're trying to make me change my mind, it's not working!"

"What?!" Kagome said, feeling pissed off. She pulled Inuyasha's hand to make him look at her and said, "Can't you even say something nice for once?!" She quickly paused when she met Inuyasha's eyes; her eyes went wide in shock.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, feeling awkward under her gaze. His hand felt hot upon Kagome's touch.

Kagome's eyes looked touched. "Inuyasha, just now, you were… blushing." She told him, her eyes staying connected with his eyes.

"That's it! You should go back to sleep! You're already imagining things!" Inuyasha said, taking his hand from Kagome's hand. He could feel his whole face burning. He stood up and turned his gaze at the stars to avoid Kagome's eyes.

_You are blushing_, thought Kagome to herself as she watched Inuyasha. She also stood up and looked at the stars.

"It doesn't matter if I was just imagining it… I'm still happy." Kagome said, smiling at the sky._ Because I could feel it's true, _Kagome thought.

"You feel happy?" Inuyasha said, looking at her with puzzlement.

Kagome nodded at Inuyasha, smiling at him.

"Keh! How lame!" He told her, returning his gaze to the stars.

"That's all right," said Kagome as she turned to walk back to her sleeping bag. "I'm still happy." She added.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called.

"Hm?" Kagome stopped walking and turned around to face Inuyasha. But he wasn't looking at her; he was still staring at the stars.

"I promise I wouldn't forget you." Inuyasha told her. That was the best thing he could assure her. If ever he would choose to become a _youkai_ or remain a hanyou, he'd make sure that he still had Kagome in his mind… and heart.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, smiling gently. "I'm very glad to hear that." And she continued walking to her sleeping bag to finally rest.

-

After a few more minutes, Inuyasha followed Kagome and went back to his resting place on top of the tree. He stretched lazily and closed his eyes to have a good sleep.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha knew that voice perfectly. It was Kagome's voice.

"What?" He muttered, not bothering to open his eyes to look at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'd still stay. Whatever path you choose, I'll be with you." Kagome told him. "So keep your promise to me." She added.

Relief flooded Inuyasha's heart. She would still stay. Those words gave his heart a certain feeling. What was it? Happiness? Yes, he was happy. Very happy. _Don't worry; I will keep that promise_, Inuyasha thought with determination.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome, who was lying underneath his tree. She was already asleep; a smile was painted on her face as she dozed.

Inuyasha could feel himself smiling too at the sight of Kagome's happy and peaceful face. He felt relaxed to see her so happy.

_Perhaps, seeing Kagome happy is one of the things that I want to be happy? _Inuyasha thought. He paused to think, still looking down at Kagome.

He closed his eyes; his face still wearing that smile he had when he saw Kagome's smiling face.

_Yes, definitely._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

---The END---

-

-

-

-

A/N: So what do you think? Fluffy? Boring? Disgusting? Sweet? Touching? Or just crap? Tell me anything you want! I would like to have lots of reviews!!! Hehehe! I really liked writing this!!!!

Review before closing this window okay. And stop the music already. AND! BUY THE SECOND MOVIE!!!!! I'm TELLING YOU! IT'S VERY VERY GREAT!!!!!!!!!! Bye-bye!


End file.
